Never Let This Go
by jlalwaysn4ev
Summary: set during 5x11 post chase and peyton kiss. LP eventually
1. Chapter 1

Chase had just parted his lips from Peyton's. No matter either of them would've wished it untrue; they both enjoyed it very much. In that moment something had sparked inside both of them.

"Wow," Chased uttered breathlessly. "That was—amazing." He smiled at Peyton.

"Eh, I've had better." Peyton joked.

"No way! I am THE BEST kisser ever, admit it!" Chase protested while wagging a finger at Peyton.

"Or what?" Peyton teased

"Do not make me throw you into that pool looking as gorgeous as you do right now Ms. Sawyer." Chase joked yet a serious expression falling over his face.

Peyton's eyes widened "You wouldn't dare."

"I would too, now admit if or be prepared to deal with the consequences." Chase levitated closer to her body

"NEVER!"Peyton yelped while running away giggling.

She was truly enjoying herself for the first time in weeks and she couldn't help other than to think that maybe she was ready to move on from Lucas and his drama parade.

However; her thoughts were soon interrupted when she ran square into another person. She was running so fast that she sent herself and the opposing party flying to the ground. Her body lying flush on top of theirs.

She felt two muscular arms wrap around her so that she would not be done any harm.

'_I know those arms' _She thought

It was then that she opened her eyes and found two pools of ice blue staring up into her eyes. He looked angry judging by the stature of his face, conversely, his hold on her told otherwise. He held her body up to his tightly, yet lovingly, as if her were scared to release her and loose her forever.

"--Um Luke?"

"Yeah?" His voice carried barely above a whisper and his breath was hot on her neck.

She closed her eyes momentarily to soak in every moment of their close proximity, thinking back to their senior year when they would simply lay together wrapped up in each other's bodies contently.

"I know I'm irresistible and all, but do you think I can have my body back?" She stated sarcastically.

"Oh—uh—yeah, sorry." He said while chuckling nervously.

He released her slowly, much to his discontentment. She stood quickly brushing herself off hoping to get away as quickly as possible.

Then she felt someone come up and delicately place a hand on the small of her back

"Hey you are you alright? " Chase asked caringly

She lent her head back slightly so she had a good view of his face and smiled genuinely before replying.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's a good thing Lucas was there to cushion the blow." She laughed lightly

"Are you alright Lucas? I'm sure all that weight on top of you coming at such a strong momentum couldn't have been a fun experience." Chase asked openly.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm kind of used to it." Lucas said while smirking and cocking an eyebrow at Peyton which in turn received him an infamous Peyton Sawyer eye-roll.

"Alright." Chase responded awkwardly.

Peyton scanned the party in desperate need to get out of this awkward position. Peyton could tell that Lucas has been in possessive ex-boyfriend mode ever since chases hand just happened to make its way onto her back which she welcomed freely obviously sending Lucas over the edge bearing in mind how tightly his jaw was clenched.

"Ooh! Look the moon bounce is free! Come on chase lets go!" Peyton said not looking Lucas in the eye once and pulling chase away.

Lucas watched them walk away hand in hand. He saw chase lean in and whisper something into Peyton's ear causing her to giggle loudly and also earning him a playful slap. An over powering sense of anger overcame Lucas and he bawled up his fists to prepare for a fight. That was until he heard a voice sound from behind him

"Don't do it man." Nathan said while grabbing his brother by the shoulder.

"What are you doing, seriously? I am not sure if you have forgotten but this party is for you and your engagement. You can't keep doing this to everyone Lucas. Not yourself, not to Peyton, and most certainly not to Lindsey. You say you love Lindsey and you propose and although some of us might have thought that you were making a huge mistake we stuck by you nonetheless because you said it was what you wanted; that you didn't love Peyton in fact, but, Lindsey. Yet here we stand and you are two seconds of from knocking some guy out just for being with Peyton, for making her happy? You really need to figure out what it is before you ACTUALLY want before it's too late."

With that Nathan left leaving Lucas to himself to reflect upon his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

The party had gone on for a few hours longer a great number of people from the party had now diminished

The party had gone on for a few hours longer a great number of people from the party had now diminished. Lindsey had had planned to back to Lucas' house along with Haley so that Nathan and Lucas Jamie and Skills could all have the house to themselves before the wedding.

Lindsey went to say goodbye to Lucas but he was too busy brooding watching over Peyton and Chase that he had completely neglected her the entire night. Lindsey in turn just sighed and plodded away towards her car.

Lindsey had a million thoughts running through her head and so many questions she needed answers to. The most important question being who it was that Lucas ACTUALLY loved. However, much to her vexation she knew deep down she already had the answers and every piece of evidence prior to have been leading to Peyton.

Lindsey made her way back to Lucas' house and had opened a drawer in his living room in search of paper and pen when she had come across a pile of pictures. She began to quickly flick through them. The first was of Nathan and Lucas on Nathan's wedding day she smiled at how happy they were. Yet, her smile faded when she saw that the several next few pictures were of Peyton.

Lindsey realized something very different about the pictures from the Peyton she had remembered. That's when it hit her; she was smiling, Peyton sawyer was truly happy and smiling genuinely. Lindsey smiled crookedly for a second and soon found what she was searching for. She scribbled something quickly on the pad and was very swiftly off and on the road again.

-- MEANWHILE BACK AT THE PARTY--

Chase; being the gentleman he was, had gone inside to retrieve Peyton's coat. He also decided it would be the perfect time to talk to Brooke and say his goodbyes to the remainder of the party.

He spotted Brooke in the corner saying goodnight to Jamie as Owen trudged up the stairs along with him.

"Hey," Chase said sheepishly.

"Hi." Brooke answered a hint of anger apparent in her voice as it wavered slightly.

"Is it really going to be this awkward between us now Brooke?" Chase was obviously upset with the current situation.

"I am not sure I guess it depends… are you going to keep making out with my best friend deliberately in front of me?"

"Oh, come on you cannot seriously be using that against me." Chased stated irritated while rubbing the back of his neck.

"First of all I only kissed her because Lucas was looking, not to mention giving me the evil eye the entire night." Chase paused for more effect, not to mention stamina before quickly continuing yet again.

"I am sorry that I, unlike you, would like to mend a relationship that was so perfect in its entirety." Upon finishing this sentence Brooke turned away from chase so that he would not witness the tears that were now forming in her eyes. "And last time I checked you've been making out with my roommate and best friend for weeks now and I haven't said a word about it. But if you really want to go there than fine…Why Brooke? What happened to us? How could you just so easily replace me for dreams?"

Brooke had now turned her gaze to meet his and had tears flowing freely from her eyes. The scene was crushing for Chase but he knew that he had to get out of their quickly before he did something he would later regret. Brooke opened her mouth to form a rebuttal when Chase quickly interjected.

"You know what just forget it. I don't want to know your reasons for giving up on what we had. At least your dreams came true, right?" Chase said sardonically while letting out a mocking chuckle

He then turned and left the house completely forgetting about Peyton still outside by the moon bounce.

"Not all of them." Brooke whispered quietly to herself.

However, unbeknownst to her Owen was standing at the top of the stairs and had not only heard her last comment but also the entire confrontation that had just occurred.

--MEANWHILE OUTSIDE--

Peyton sat on the edge of the moon bounce staring at her feet as they dangled off the edge. She felt the moon bounce dip next to her but did not turn her head for she had already known who it was. She knew that body's imprint anywhere.

Lucas was the first to speak, not concealing any feelings in the process.

"So, where's lover boy? Lucas asked harshly.

"Excuse me?" Peyton asked, anger rising in her an her nostrils now flaring.

"Chase? Ya know, the guys whose tongue was just down your throat? A little pathetic don't you think Peyt? Making out with yet another one of your best friends exes?"

Peyton was now so aggravated that she stood directly in front of Lucas; as to get the point across.

"Last time I checked, oh holy one, the only other ex I've kissed of Brooke's was you. And by the way I don't need your input on my life because you gave up the right to reference anything I do the day you left me in that hotel room!"

"If you would've just said yes we wouldn't even be doing this right now and none of that would've happened!" Lucas countered while standing face to face with Peyton

"Oh please, god Luke you are so god damn pig headed! You stubborn ass!"

Tempers were flaring and they both so angry that they had only just realized the proximity of their respective bodies. Jagged breaths were hitting each others necks sending tingles down each of their spines.

'_Damn she looks so hot when she's infuriated.' _ Lucas thought.

He then closed the remaining gap between them and pressed his lips softly to hers. She pulled back her head back but Lucas kept his hold on either side of her face.

"Luke we—we can't"

Any sound of protest was then muffled by his lips being pressed to hers yet again. Her protests quickly turned into moans as she relished in his every touch.

She slowly parted her lips as she felt his tongue flick against it softly. Her tongue was moving in unison with his as they both parted for air.

Lucas' lips then found Peyton's neck while his hands roamed aimlessly all over her body. He stopped moving his hands at her legs sliding them up and slowly lifting her dress while pushing her back towards the moon bounce.

Peyton soon discovered where this was going and her clear judgment kicked back in as she pushed Lucas and way and ran inside as Lucas just stared at her dumbfounded.


End file.
